


Take A Chance On Me

by ComatoseSkyy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Architect Alec Lightwood, Cute, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Magnus Bane, Light Angst, M/M, Malec, Mention of sex, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Magnus Bane, Protectiveness, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Wedding, highschool, popular Alec Lightwood, sweeet, sweet and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseSkyy/pseuds/ComatoseSkyy
Summary: Magnus Bane has always liked Alec Lightwood but Alec was popular and has a boyfriend. When he found out Alec's boyfriend was not sincere as he had thought, he decided that guy didn't deserve his angel.Initial prompt: :"My boyfriend broke up with me for a $25 bet and now I am with the guy who paid him."





	Take A Chance On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, lovelies.  
> Here is a new Oneshot that I had been thinking a lot lately so I decided to writ it down.  
> I hope it would be a cool break from my multi-chaptered ones. (/^▽^)/  
> Don't worry about the long chaptered ones. I am working on them but for now, enjoy this One-shot. :D 
> 
> I apologize in advance for the strong language in the fic.  
> The fic contains mentions of sex and swearings. m(_ _)m
> 
> Please leave kudos, reviews and comments if you enjoyed this. :D 
> 
> ***

***

 

It was 12pm, lunch break time in Idris Highschool. Magnus stared at the group sitting on the bench and in front of him was one of the popular groups, the Lightwoods surrounded by people worshipping them. There was Jace Lightwood, Blonde guy with mismatched bright blue and light brown eyes that girls would swoon over, really narcissistic in Magnus’s eyes, not his type.. There was Isabelle Lightwood, rebellious girl that broke school’s rules one after another, beautiful but ate boys for breakfast.. and then there was Alexander Lightwood.. _Excuse him.._ Alexander Gideon Lightwood, tall, handsome and muscular… The Star of their football team- Soon to be Captain, laughing and talking with a red-headed girl. His smile was so dazzling that it sharpened Magnus’s breaths.

Alec was laughing and his head turned towards his direction, accidentally making eye contact with Magnus. A smile curled up on his plump lips on Alec and he almost forgot how to breathe. He turned his head back to his book immediately and Alec turned back to the red hair girl, the Idris Cheerleader Captain Clary. He sighed to himself that they were way out of his league.

He flinched when somebody had slammed a book just beside him. He angrily looked up and it was Catrina, his best friend along with his other best friend and Raphael.

“Will you ever stop longing at Alec Lightwood?” She asked with a grin.

“SHhhh! Your voice is so loud.” Magnus angrily replied. Why not just shout as well so the whole school can hear.”

“Oh, Pfffff.” She giggled and Raphael scoffed. They both took a seat in front of them.

“Maybe you should talk to him, become friends or something.” Raphael spoke for the first time.

“If it was that easy, the people worshipping him beside would have made it to the line- becoming the Lightwood’s friends.” Magnus scoffed. “And you know what people said about us? The Goth, the Vampire and the Witch!”

Catarina laughed at that. Rapehal scoffed. It was true. They have been called like that behind their back but they all made it to their ears.  Magnus wore too much dark eyeliner, Raphael was pale and barely spoke plus Catarina loved to wear like a Bohemian witch(She loved Bohemian clothes but the way she paired with her clothes looked dark.. Magnus had to admit. But his best friend looked great!).They didn’t care much- just laughed off the rumours whenever they heard. Their body and their mind were theirs to rule, not by the others.

“Could have made it to the popular groups.” She added.

“Oh, please, we are popular.” Magnus chuckled and his gaze turned to Alec Lightwood again, sighing dreamingly.

“Not to be rude, I will have to remind you again- for the hundredth time..” she added dramatically that Magnus rolled his eyes. The same old thing… “that Alec Lightwood has a boyfriend.”

Magnus snorted. “I know. There he comes.” He watched as Sebastian Morgenstern came down to Alec and leaned in to kiss his lips. Alec chuckled, grabbed the back of his head in his hand and kissed him back tenderly. Magnus’s heart clinched at that. They broke their kiss and Sebastian took a seat in front of Alec, facing back to Magnus and blocking the sight of his _angel_.

“I heard Sebastian is a flirt. He doesn’t deserve him.” Catarina added.  

“You know what? I’ll be waiting when Alec breaks up with him. I will be there to comfort Alec.” Magnus added, earning scoffs from his best friends. Magnus rolled his eyes. He needed new friends.

“I gonna go toilet to touch up my eyeliner. Watch my bag for me.” He asked his friends and left with his small portable bag(full of emergency makeup) as they nodded. He quickly touched up his eyeliners with kohl, added a few gold glitter at the outer corners for some drama. Magnus checked his self carefully in the mirror. He wasn’t exactly Goth, or was he? He had his favourite foundation on( _It alone costed him a bomb, thank you very much_ ),Black eyeliner with gold glitters he just touched up, light contours to exaggerate his cheekbones for makeup and his dark purple waistcoat over his black shirt and black skinny jeans made him feel pretty good about himself. He heard some mockeries behind him for doing makeup in boy’s room but he decided to ignore it.

He went into a cubicle when he didn’t want to finish his business with the guys in front and a few seconds later, heard the noises from toilet cubicle beside him. Magnus’s eyes widened. _Really?! In the boy’s room?!_ He deadpanned to himself when he heard moans just beside from him, separated by a thin cubicle wall. _There were two boys having coitus! In the toilet! Beside of him!!!_

Magnus reached for the door and he froze when he heard the other boy called his name... “Sebastian.. Oh my god.. Sebastian. There!”

“Shhhh, baby. Not so loud. People will hear.” The other coaxed him and there were more muffed moans as more activities were going on. Magnus froze. _Sebastian?_ But the other boy didn’t sound like Alec… his Alec at all. He was definitely sure the other party was Sebastian though.

He unlocked the room and came back to the school cafeteria benches. Alec was still in his seat but there was no sign of Sebastian. Raphael and Catarina were talking about something. Magnus placed his makeup bag on the table loudly. “Where is Sebastian?”

Catarina looked up in frowns. “He got up a few minutes earlier. Why?”

“Holy shit.. He is cheating on Alec.” Magnus exclaimed.

“In the toilet earlier, the guys in the cube beside me are having coitus. I just heard him! But I don’t know who the other guy is.”

“Oh my god, can you not say coitus.. what the fuck…” Catarina muttered but her eyes were widened by the news. “Really?”

“Really. Maybe you could check when he comes out or something.”

As the three watched Sebastian came out of the toilet alone first, walking towards Alec, said a few greeting and took the earlier seat back. The three of them stared without blinking much and were at a loss of words.

“I can’t let him be with Sebastian.” Magnus spoke. _No. Nope. His precious Alec.. The angel he had cherished… he couldn’t let him be with someone who would cheat on him.…_

“But.. but..” Catarina spoke and her eyes were almost popping out when Magnus got up. Her mouth was gasped open when Magnus got up and headed his way towards them.

“Magnus!! Magnus!!! Pffffffs..” She tried to call him back but Magnus kept walking… to the popular kids… surrounded by a group of friends-wannabes…. Raphael stared at him with a smirk.

He walked up to them and found out they were playing “Truth or Dare”. The people beside the popular kids glared at him. The Lightwoods looked up at him along with Sebastian. Alec looked at him with confusion.

“What are you doing here, loser?” Someone behind him shouted at him and people laughed but Alec shushed him with a frown. _Alec shushed them.. Oh my god.. He didn’t care about people making fun of him but Alec shushed them for him!!!_

“Dare you to break up with Alec Lightwood today for Um- 50bucks.” Magnus reached up to his waistcoat pocket, drawing out all the money in it. He knew he put one 50 dollar note earlier in the morning. That was his weekly allowance though. The whole group gasped, including Alec. The whole cafeteria went silent. Raphael let out a laugh and Catarina facepalmed herself.

“What are you doing?” Alec asked in annoyance.

“And why is that, loser?” Sebastian asked with his lips twisted.

“My friends and I have a bet that you don’t dare to break up with Alec Lightwood today.” He pointed towards Raphael and Catarina. They gritted their teeth, rolled their eyes and internally cursed at their so-called best friend. “Tonto del culo.” Raphael cursed out loud under his breath as he tried to turn his face away from the Lightwoods table when everyone stared at them. He and Catarina both tried to look away at the opposite directions as the whole school’s gaze fell upon them.

“I don’t know.. You don’t dare to? Or dating the star of the school is so tempting that you don’t want to? Pretty sure you will be more famous by tomorrow if you dare this.” Magnus smirked, waving a $50 notes gracefully in his hand. He saw a flush of greed glowed in Sebastian’s eyes. “Or I will just take this note, back to my loser seat and you don’t do the dare, I don’t lose the money.”

“This is nonsense” Alec cursed in annoyance. He looked like him in disappointed and Magnus gulped with a stab in his heart but he had to do so… “Sebastian, don’t listen to him-..”

“I will do it.” Sebastian said, grabbing the money. “Alec, I’m sorry.. I am breaking up with you. But this is just a dare.” He shrugged.

“What the hell?!” Alec let out angrily. “Fine, Asshole. We are done.” He grabbed his bag angrily and got up from the seat. His brother and sister tried to stop him but Alec stomped out angrily, shoving Sebastian on the way.

“What the hell is your problem?” Isabelle spoke out angrily to Sebastian as she and her other brother grabbed their bags as well. “and you too, Happy?” She glared at Magnus and Jace looked at both of them in anger as he studied them. Sebastian had a poker face while Magnus looked sad.

“If I find out he is hurt, both of you will say goodbye to your pretty faces tomorrow.” He threatened and left as both siblings ran to follow their elder brother. The group was left in silence and Magnus sighed as he turned back to go back to his seat.

 “Thanks for the cash, mate.” Sebastian grinned at Magnus and Magnus rolled his eyes as he returned to his seat. Catarina was freaking out as he pulled them into the mess and she couldn’t stop hitting his shoulder.

“You idiot... you idiot… oh my god.. oh my god..” She chanted in worries.

“Dios, Magnus.. you idiot.” Raphael rolled his eyes but had a grin on his face. “I can’t believe you did that. How do you know he will take the bet?”

“I can’t believe I did that either.” Magnus whimpered. “That kid needs money to go high. I know he would take it. The real loser is him.”

Alec didn’t deserve someone like him. He did it for Alec. He couldn’t help but be gloomy and sad as Alec hated him now….

***

Magnus remembered the first time he saw Alec a year ago. He was in his literature class, daydreaming as none of his friends were in literature class when the teacher came in with a pretty boy- the prettiest boy he had ever seen in his life. The teacher introduced him to the class and let him take a seat just beside Magnus. He smiled at him and asked him if he could borrow one of Magnus’s pencils politely. Magnus was a goner since then. He kept that pencil Alec returned back gratefully after the school unused from that day. They had a nice small chat but they didn’t get to talk for a year since Alec and his siblings had become popular… Magnus just watched him from afar.

He rolled in his bed, thinking he had hurt his Alec… He could never forget his confused and hurt look when he said about the bet. He couldn’t forget how angry he was when he stomped out of the cafeteria. He couldn’t stop thinking… He couldn’t sleep.

Magnus came to school the next morning with much heavier eye makeup (to hide his dark circles.. he’d tried with concealers… didn’t help). He was angry and upset since yesterday that was getting him a strange aura around him. The classmates exchanged glances with each other looking Magnus and Magnus stared right at them back with dead eyes. He definitely crept them out.

The day was torturous. The English teacher looked at him with concerned eyes when she looked at his heavily dark eye makeup.

"Hey, Magnus darling.. just asking.. Are you okay, son?” The English teacher asked in her second period.

“My heart is broken.. I am dead inside.” Magnus groaned silently as an answer.

She gulped and just patted his shoulder lightly. “I know heartaches in highschool are common, Son. Take care.”

Magnus just nodded and gazed somewhere. He became awake again suddenly when he realized a tall figure had passed by beside his classroom. Alec Lightwood….

He grabbed his bag immediately, exiting the classroom to chase him down, ignoring protests and yells from the classroom for him to come back. He turned to the corner, finally catching up to him when he found Alec was talking to another guy, Sebastian…

“Alec.. baby.. He said “today”.. It was just for yesterday. Take me back.” He begged.

“What the fuck, Sebastian. You think you can get back the next day after you dumped me yesterday? I am not cheap.” He angrily replied.

“I know you are not. It is just that.. what’s the harm in that.. Alec? Stop being angry..” He tried to shove himself into Alec but Alec angrily pushed him away.

“Don’t even come near me again. I am really disgusted with you now.” Alec warned him, pointing his finger to Sebastian. He walked towards Magnus without seeing him and walked past him. Magnus stared at him and was shocked when he saw Alec angrily wiped away the tears in his eyes.

Alec headed to the toilet and Magnus followed him. There was no one else in there as everyone was in classes. Alec stopped when he realized he was being followed and turned his face to see it was Magnus.. He scowled as he saw him.

“You okay?” Magnus asked him gently…

 “What do you care? You are the asshole who started all this.” Alec snorted.

“I care. I did it because I cared. Alec, he was cheating on you with a guy yesterday, just before it happened. He went to toilet? I heard him fucking a guy in the cubicle next to mine. He kissed you earlier and fucked a guy. I couldn’t let you be with someone who doesn’t cherish you.”

“And why is that?” Alec stared at him.

_Because I love you.. I want to see you happy… I want you to be with someone who will love you as much as I do... I want to make you happy._

“Because I care about you.” Magnus sighed. “I knew he would take the bet because he needed the money. He is doing pills too, Alec. I was concerned about you.”

Alec looked at him and stopped crying. He nodded sadly. “Thank you..” He whispered.

Magnus used his courage and took some steps forwards, closing the gap. He couldn’t help but ran his thumb on Alec’s cheek gently wiping away. He couldn’t help but stare at him.. his beautiful and pale skin.. his bright hazel eyes.. his high cheekbones.. his plump lips.. oh god, he loved everything of this boy…

“It probably wouldn’t be a good time but I am using up all my courage here, Alec... Please listen. Date me… I am the asshole who dared your now-ex to break up with you but go on a date with me. To make up for the damage I’ve caused..  Give me a chance. Please say yes.”

Alec was confused. “Are you asking me out? Are you seriously doing this right now? Right now?!”

Magnus bit his lips. “I might not have the courage tomorrow.. I am an introvert.. you are a popular kid..”

Alec stared at him for quite a time.. But then, this time was without any heat.

“Fine..” Alec said, after what Magnus had felt like infinity. “This Friday movie night.. And you don’t get to break up with me. I am the one who will break up with you when I feel fed up.”

Magnus gulped. “Seriously? Is that a yes? Sure- sure.. It is fine with me. You have the authority... Just go on one date with me.”

Alec’s lips twisted into a small smile. “Friday.. We are watching the Alien move. Pick me up at 8.”

Magnus nodded, pulled out his phone and Alec keyed in his number. Alec had left to class, Magnus was dumbfounded.. What the hell did just happen? He asked Alec Lightwood out after breaking up his boyfriend and got a date himself…

***

Magnus picked Alec up at 8 in his house for the movie. He had fun. They had a lot of laughs. Alec laughed a lot, leaning on his chest adorably during the movie and Magnus had never felt happier. They had supper together after the movie, had a little walk in the park with ice-creams in each’s hand. When it was almost time to go back to their homes, Magnus asked Alec with a sigh..

“Are you going to break up with me?”

“No. I am going to need another date to decide.” Alec replied with a grin, kissing him on the mouth to end the date.

One date became two, or three or too many to count. They had fun, they laughed together. Alec introduced him and his best friends to his siblings and they got along well. Turned out popular Lightwoods weren’t as mean or proud as they’d heard. Magnus didn’t miss the way Raphael gazed at Isabelle at all.

***

They went to colleague together, got degrees and went to work. Magnus became a celebrity Fashion Designer and Alec became a well-known Architect. They settled things together, passed years together and six years later after their first date, they finally got married.

Magnus, wearing his black and gold suit, having bright red streaks in his hair and heavily dark smokey eyes, proudly waited as Alec walked into the aisle in the white and gold wedding suit he had designed for their wedding. He almost forgot to breathe when Alec walked up towards them and stood his place beside him. Six years of dating and he couldn’t get enough of Alec that he had to put a ring to his finger. They exchanged their vows and kissed each other deeply when Jem announced Magnus could kiss Alec, the love of his life.

“I can’t believe you are officially mine now, Alexander.” Magnus stroked his cheek lovingly.

“As so are you.” Alec smiled with his heart eyes. “Who would have thought my husband now was the asshole in highschool who bet my ex to break up with me?” He mocked.

Magnus broke into laughs. “Oh god…” he tried to control himself. “Don’t lie.. you love me since then.”

“I do.” Alec replied as he peaked softly on Magnus’s cheery flavoured lips. “I’ve fallen for you since the first time we met, Magnus.”

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a comment. ヾ(≧∇≦)ゞ


End file.
